supermariomakerwikifandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario Maker (2015)
Super Mario Maker was a Nintendo Wii U exclusive title, utilizing the GamePad to create and share your own Super Mario Bros levels. From Reveal to Launch Super Mario Maker (originally titled "Mario Maker") was revealed during an E3 2014 presentation, highlighting the possibilities of the game. Super Mario Maker was then given a redesign and was re-revealed at E3 2015, showing a much better design and more features along with a release date of September 2015. Release Dates *Japan received the game first on September 10th, 2015. *America and Europe received the game second on September 11th, 2015. *Australia received the game last on September 12th, 2015. Features Super Mario Maker included three main modes: Course Maker, Course World, and 10 Mario Challange. The Course Maker included all the basic Mario Bros items, as well as a few extras. One of the main complaints was the lack of slopes, which was fixed in Super Mario Maker 2. This included ground, blocks, item blocks, pipes, and the series' staple enemies. Nintendo was also forced to make new sprites for games that didn't have the same items when they were released (for example, magikoopas in Super Mario Bros). They also created entirely new items, such as the One-Way Door, Spike, and Saw. This made course-creating incredibly easier by lowering the amount of "cheese" possible in a level. You'll also find you're able to hide enemies in any hittable block (Block, Item Block, etc). If this doesn't seem like enough, then you can also stack enemies on top of each other. An example of good use would be the infamous Mecha-Bowser course, which stacked multiple enemies and items on top of each other to make one extremely hard boss fight while still looking extremely cool. You can then upload your levels to our next topic, Course World. Course World is a Nintendo-run service that allows you to upload any of your beatable levels on to the internet, for the world to play. You must verify it by beating your level from the start, as well as from every checkpoint you place down. Once uploaded, you'll receive a COURSE ID to share with friends (XXXX-XXXX-XXXX). Your level is playable by ID, Recommended Courses, or our next topic: 100 Mario Challange. 100 Mario Challange is a sub-mode for Course World that gives you 100 lives to beat a variety of courses with a pre-selected difficulty. The courses are randomly decided, so if you come across a bad level you then you can swipe the GamePad's screen to skip it and get a new one. This mode is NOT to be mixed with our very next topic: 10 Mario Challange. 10 Mario Challange is a mode that gives you 10 lives to beat 8 Nintendo-created courses. These courses are considered extremely easy, however. Thus it is a very unpopular game mode. Fun Facts *If you shake a muncher for a few seconds while in the Course Maker, flies will start to appear. If you kill one, you start the Nat Attack minigame based off of Mario Paint. Category:Game